


Release

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My Opinion, NSFW, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, cuddle moments, hes the perfect husband, should be a fact, why is Kisame so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: During the evening, Kisame stopped at your door and knocked. Soon as you opened the door...that's when you knew you both were in need of each other.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maid with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238795) by [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/pseuds/awolangel). 



> So here's another Kisame and Reader fanfic. I decided to go along with a scenario my friends have made up on Discord, and..I had to role along with it. I mean...how could I not? LMAO!! So...I made this on behalf of them. *evil grin*
> 
> This was also inspired from Maid with Benefits by awolangel. I just love her works, which keeps me going to make up these fanfics in my little 'o head. Highly recommend her works!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238795/chapters/58403863  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384858/chapters/61555312
> 
> For those who like to listen to some BGM, I recommend this track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15DQm_D4zS0
> 
> So without further ado....enjoy~
> 
> Please do not repost my works  
> ©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Your clit starts to rub against Kisame's thigh as you start moving your hips; surprising him on how wet you were getting as slick noises start echoing in the room. Kisame grabs your soft breasts; sucking on one of the pink nips that was hard between his soft lips. Sucking them tenderly, he lets go of one of them and slides his hand down your back slowly with his fingers; which gives you this tingling feeling down your spine that increases your sensitivity between your folds as you come again. "Never knew I would see you become this excited. Getting all wet on my thigh like this...not that I don't mind~" Glancing up to his eyes half closed and flushed, you two started giving each other hot deep kisses as tongues entwine each other's with that minty flavor he has in his mouth. It was so intoxicating on how the flavor was making his kisses all the more addicting. There was something about Kisame that made him so perfect for you...you just couldn’t grasp onto what it really is. 

As the both of you shared your intimate kisses, Kisame had an idea that came to mind. Wondering as to why he hasn't come up with it in the first place…

He does his hand symbols to create a clone of himself; which appeared behind you. You opened your eyes as you felt this odd presence. Another form of Kisame. You were surprised but not frightened. “Whoa! H...how are there two of you..?” You said as you were trying to catch your breath. Turning back to the original man in front of you, Kisame let out a small chuckle with a bit of a purplish blush started to show on his face. 

"Well...I was wondering if there's a possibility you could pleasure us both...? Might add onto the excitement." Whispering into your ear, making your body twitch as his hot breath tickles the sensitive area. "Perhaps put that pretty wet mouth of yours to good use...as well as this one", placing his gentle thick fingers between your legs and caressed your wet folds. It was already embarrassing enough to hear those wet sounds coming from you, but you put that thought aside. You wanted him inside you...now. 

As you move yourself over Kisame's throbbing cock which was already leaking precum, his clone sneaks up behind you to move some of your hair away from your neck; planting slow but small kisses that makes you release little mewls of pleasure from your lips. Seems like he discovered another sweet spot to keep in mind.

"Why don't you slowly put me inside you? See how long you can restrain yourself without coming". Oh this guy was a tease. With that sly grin of his, you were starting to pout, but desperately needed him inside you. Hitting every spot that made you feel like you were on cloud 9. Even though the head was starting to go in, you were already about to come..but tries to hold it in. Your sweet juices started to creep down Kisame's thick shaft; releasing short breaths to hold back.

“Hah…! K...Kisame...I can’t..! Hic” Tears started to form in your eyes as the pressure to release was overwhelming. This was the first time you've done something like this...with the guys rather. Much so with just Kisame. You knew he was always gentle….a bit of a tease...but gentle with you. However, now he’s on a whole other level of what he is.  
You slowly lowered your hips, trying not to come hard onto his lap. Hell, it was bad enough you came on his thigh! 

“Just a...bit more sweetheart…”. You realized he wasn’t going to last long either. As you squeezed down onto his cock, he lets out a hiss as the pressure was already too much for him. Suddenly you felt something touch your face. A hard, reddened...and leaking...cock was placed in front of you. This could be a good distraction for now to keep you from coming...but as soon as you placed your tongue on the tip, the taste was already too addictive. Making your aching pussy twitch and drip once again. As you put your mouth to work, Kisame was lifting you a bit higher than you were to thrust inside you. God, he was so strong! Your eyes widened at the impact your insides were feeling. It wasn’t too fast, but enough to send you over the edge. Since your mouth was full, you couldn’t protest at him to stop...but at the same time you didn’t want him to. 

His tight balls were slapping against the wetness your pussy was starting to let out. Your eyes started to sting as the pressure was about to be released. Removing your mouth from the clone’s cock, you cling onto Kisame tightly as you start to spread your legs wider; moving your hips together with his. “Kisame…! Kisa-I...I can’t hold it anymore..! Please...let me c-come...” Your voice sounded muffled as you buried your face into the crook of his neck. He holds onto your body as he grinds his hot mass inside, making you release your orgasm. So much was flowing out of you, you weren't sure if your body wasn’t going to stop any time soon. It felt so good you were on the verge of tears. You kept crying out many yeses and some no’s as he kept thrusting inside you until he was coming as well, calling out your name so many times that you lost count. You felt his shaft throbbing hard as he released his hot thick liquid within the condom. 

However, you yourself wasn’t entirely finished yet. You turned back to the clone that was beside you, wanted to taste him one last time, and started sucking onto his shaft until he as well came deep inside your mouth. You swallowed every drop. Nothing wasted. Why were you so thirsty? You felt gentle kisses on your breasts from Kisame, trying not to suck onto your nipples which will get you aroused all over again. 

When both of you calmed down, Kisame made his clone disappear in a cloud of white smoke. He held onto you as you both collapsed onto the bed. You didn’t even move an inch since you were all out of energy. You never knew how you would arrive here to discover a man such as Kisame to blow your mind like that. Sure all the other guys were amazingly well...but Kisame was beyond what you have expected. You turned your head to face him as he was letting out small breaths of air. His face was covered in sweat and tints of blushes. You placed your hand up to the side of his face and caressed it, as he always does to you while you were asleep. You couldn’t help but to study the features of his face and neck down. He was so amazingly well built, handsome...to you of course...and so well talented. In many ways than one. He slowly turned to his side to face you while taking the condom off to dispose it in the trash bin, as you still caressed his face. He too did the same, which always made you blush and smile with excitement. You always loved these kinds of tender moments. Even when you two didn’t engage into sexual acts. You just love to stare at him as long as possible. His smiles have always brightened up your day. You couldn’t help but to wish these moments would last forever. You know sooner or later you will miss them, but you don’t want to make that into a reality. You would want to cherish every minute, every second with him...

...as if maybe one day...you’ll belong with him, and be more than just a maid.


End file.
